


Paper Cranes

by SadSakuSmile



Series: SSsnippets [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Blank Period, F/M, Fluff and Angst, One Shot, SasuSaku - Freeform, Snippet, sssnippet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:55:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28446480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SadSakuSmile/pseuds/SadSakuSmile
Summary: Now he would want to buy all the paper in the world just for her to make him paper cranes
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Series: SSsnippets [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2078154
Kudos: 14





	Paper Cranes

During their academic days, Sakura would make paper cranes for everyone, she would make the most beautiful pink and blue paper cranes when it comes to her crush, Uchiha Sasuke.    
  
Sasuke would always wonder why would she give his paper cranes, of all thing. All the other girls would give him either chocolates, flowers, cards, and any other stuffs.    
  
_Uchiha Sasuke's bags and pocket would always be stuffed with crumpled paper and glitter, his mother would scold him and would sometimes let him bring a container but this, he declined._   
  
After the Uchiha massacre, Sakura would continue giving him paper cranes and sometimes, she would add a little bit more glitter than the usual.   
  
_He was now annoyed by the fact that he had to scrub the glitter off his pocket everytime._   
  
_What a coincidence, they're on the same team._   
  
Now it was an everyday routine for her to give Sasuke her paper cranes, they were still as beautiful as ever, glitter, stickers, doodles, and everything that would make it an art.   
  
Naruto and Kakashi would notice this everyday, especially Naruto, he would ask why would she give Sasuke the most beautiful paper cranes and give him and Kakashi plane ones.   
  
_"Why does he have to get the awesome one?! Sakura-chan?!"_ Naruto often asks.   
  
Sakura would often leave a bunch of paper cranes when Sasuke was admitted to the hospital, he would always wonder why and that it was trash.   
  
_But something inside him is telling him to not throw it away and that he should keep it._   
  
When he left the village Sakura would never stop making paper cranes because she believed that Sasuke would come back and that she could give it to them.   
  
During the war Sakura, for some reason,she kept a paper crane in her pocket, sadly it was destroyed.   
  
_Sasuke on the other hand also kept one paper crane from her and surprisingly he took care of it._   
  
On the he got back Sakura finally gave him a jar full of colorful paper cranes filled with glitter and stickers.    
  
_'How childish of her'_ he would always thought after he kept her paper cranes inside a box.   
  
Once he found out that she indeed moved on, that she was in a relationship with another man he almost burned all his paper cranes until she knocked on his door and gave him another one.   
  
Months later he had six full boxes of paper cranes, he still wonders why she she give him this kinds of stuffs.   
  
_He wasn't really that annoyed now of how he have to scrub glitter off his clothing._   
  
After a year later, she apeared to his doorstep holding one plaim paper crane.   
  
_"This is for you Sasuke-kun!"_ He wonders why the thing wasn't decorated, it was white... plain white. He was now annoyed.   
  
_"Hn, why are you giving me these? It's useless and annoying"_   
  
Her smiled disappeared and she took his hand then placed the plain paper crane on the to of his palm.   
  
_"N-nothing... I just want to make them for you... to give you a thousand paper cranes and then I can rest"_   
  
There he is standing in front of a pile of paper filled with glitter and stickers being burned in his back yard.   
  
_"Nothing"_   
  
_"So that I can rest"_   
  
_"A thousand paper cranes, then I can rest"_   
  
They meant nothing to her... nothing... then it is only fair if it all meant nothing to him to.   
  
As she walks on the streets of Konoha, she couldn't stop thinking on how Sasuke considered it useless... annoying.   
  
Once she reached the bridge, where they used to wait for their sensei, she sat on the floor looking up to the purple sky.   
  
She allowed tears to round down her cheeks. Her and _Kyo_ had a huge fight, he was still convinced that she still loved Sasuke.   
  
She felt someone sat beside her and it turns out to be Kakashi.    
  
_"What happened?"_   
  
_"I had a fight with Kyo, he's still convinced I still loved Sasuke... even though I moved on"_   
  
Kakashi looks at her and tilts his head, he knows there's something else bothering her.   
  
_"And?"_   
  
_"I gave Sasuke-kun my last ever paper crane and he thinks it's useless and annoying... I don't know why it affected me so much, it's just... paper"_   
  
Kakashi then remembers about those paper cranes she had given them when... things were okay.   
  
_**"Sensei! This is for you!"**_   
  
_**"Hmm? Why thank you Sakura"**_   
  
_**"Your welcome!"**_   
  
_**"Hmm... I have a question"**_   
  
_**"What is it?"**_   
  
_**"Why... why do you give us these... everyday..."**_   
  
_**"Well it's a way to show my gratitude! For Sasuke-kun, it's how I say 'I love you' "**_   
  
Now that Kakashi remembers, he noticed something's.   
  
"Sakura?"   
  
"Yes?"   
  
"Do you remember why you used to give us paper cranes? Especially Sasuke?"   
  
"I-I.... for gratitude... of course"   
  
"What about Sasuke?"   
  
She stayed in silent.   
  
"I don't love him anymore Sensei... I love Kyo and that's it, I moved on... and that's it"   
  
"Then... why did you keep making him paper cranes? Why didn't you stop?"   
  
"Because I want to... I want to give him a thousand paper cranes"   
  
"You can abandon that you know... you can leave that behind... but you didn't... you never stopped making him paper cranes?"   
  
_Is it because she never stopped loving him?_   
  
"Did you make Kyo a paper crane?"   
  
She didn't speak of a while, she confused... of herself.   
  
"S-sensei... I'm so confused"   
  
The next day she made up her mind.   
  
_"Kyo... I'm sorry but... I don't think this relationship can go on... I'm sorry"_   
  
She ran and ran and it was night time, she ran across Konoha to reach a certain appartment.   
  
_"Sasuke-kun! Please open up!"_   
  
_"What is it Sakura?"_   
  
She didn't answer, instead she hugged him, she hugged him so tight.   
  
_"I LOVE YOU! AND I WILL MAKE YOU A PAPER CRANE FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE!"_   
  
Sasuke was shocked, he still don't know how the paper cranes were involved.   
  
She let's go to him showing her glossy eyes.   
  
_"Making you paper cranes is how I say I love you Sasuke-kun! And I want to make you one each day and night"_   
  
Sasuke looks at her for a long time then raised his hand to touch her forehead with his two fingers.   
  
_"Hn, me too"_   
  
He has relieved that he only burned the first box of paper cranes.   
  
Now he wanted to buy her all the papers in the world for her to make him a paper crane.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a SasuSaku fic written by angel puppeteer, Uchiha 1001.
> 
> Please have time to read it, it's a masterpiece


End file.
